Writer's Block Saga
by iProcrastinated
Summary: Basically a string of Facebook conversations, DP style! There is no intended plot, this is just something I write to try and overcome writer's block. Rated T for... take a careful look at Natasha's song lyrics.
1. Nicknames

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR THE CHARACTERS... EXCEPT MY OCs NATASHA AND TREVOR.**

**THE STORY AND PARODY ****SONG ****AT THE END ARE ALSO MINE.  
**

**

* * *

Danny Fenton **Ugh my parents have another crazy ghost invention...

**3 people likes this**

**Nat Sullivan** That should be your status everyday. ^_^

**Danny Phantom** *dislike*

**Valerie Gray **Who cares what YOU think, ghost?

**Tasha Shadow ***raises hand*

**Valerie Gray** ...Other than you!

**Tasha Shadow **Well next time you could be more specific?

Pfft... human.

*snickers*

**Maddie Fenton **Danny, I thought you and Natasha were studying up there!

**Nat Sullivan** Mrs. F, I can assure you that Danny and I are studying... our hypothesis of how spending countless hours online will impact our grades. o3o

**Danny Fenton** Nice save...

**William Lancer** Mister Fenton, Miss Sullivan, and Miss Gray, shouldn't you three be working on the essay I assigned you this weekend? Mister Phantom and Miss Shadow, carry on... as long as you two don't tear the town apart.

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez **went 2 Nasty Burger this afternoon & **Nat Sullivan** spit in my food again...

**27 people like this**

**Paulina Sanchez** Hey!

**Star Avery** OMG did she really do that?

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** Uh, it was Nat's day off today...

**Paulina Sanchez** U know, ur way 2 cute 2 b defending that freak!

**Valerie Gray** Personally, I didn't see the "freak" clock in today...

**Paulina Sanchez** So?

**Nat Sullivan** o_o Ya know, for a popular chick, you spend a lot of time on Facebook.

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** She's got you there, Sanchez.

* * *

**Sam Manson** I can't believe I let my friends talk me into joining Facebook...

**10 people like this**

**Tucker Foley** C'mon Sam, it'll grow on you.

**Nat Sullivan** It'll grow on you like a weed, then it will wrap around your neck and strangle you, and there will be NO WAY OUT! O.o

**Sam Manson** Thanks for the pep talk, Tasha.

**Danny Fenton **Tasha, have you been talking to Mars again?

**Tucker Foley** Tasha knows Martians? Well, that explains a lot...

**Nat Sullivan** Hey, I read that! But no... my friend, Mars. It's just a nickname and I'll probably get injured if I tell you guys what "Mars" is short for.

* * *

**Tucker Foley** is psyched! I got a new PDA!

**Danny Fenton** I assume you posted this status on your new PDA?

**Tucker Foley** Yup! I got wireless internet and everything! :D

**Sam Manson** Please don't ramble on about this one too...

**Star Avery** Yea, who cares if you have another PDA, Foley?

**Tucker Foley** Obviously, you guys care enough to comment on my status. :P BTW Star, is there any chance of us having a second chance?

**Star Avery** No.

**Nat Sullivan** 1) You stole my line, Fenton! 2) Looks like "Too Fine" just got owned. ^_~

**Danny Fenton** Uh, WHEN exactly did you start calling me Fenton?

**Dash Baxter** don't be surprised, fen-turd!

**Nat Sullivan** ^o^ *yawns* Got anything new, Blondie? -_-;; Seriously! Do you have ANY idea how many times you've used "Fen-turd"?

**Dash Baxter** have YOU got anything besides "blondie"?

**Nat Sullivan** Well... *clears throat*

Dashing through the school

In a labyrinth hallway

In lockers we go

Crying all the way

(boo hoo hoo)

Steam exits your ears

And kids will scream with fright

But one day we will put an end to all of your delight

Oh we'll get revenge, get revenge, get revenge one day

We're gonna chop off your head and leave it on a tray!

We'll get revenge, get revenge, get revenge one day

How ironic is it that the predator will be the prey?

**Danny Fenton** XDDDD Oh man! That's hilarious! In a kind of... sadistic way...


	2. Ghosts and Transformers and Love, Oh My!

**Paulina Sanchez - Danny Fenton **Danny will u go out with me?

**Paulina Sanchez** sorry, wrong Danny!

**Nat Sullivan** Aw, but this Danny might have actually said yes! ^^;

**Paulina Sanchez** r u saying the ghost boy is out of my league? pfft, I'm Paulina Sanchez, & NO boy is out of my league!

**Nat Sullivan** I'm just saying... a long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away... there was a young boy named Danny. He died who-knows-how, and now he roams both here and ghostly realms, now known as none other than Danny Phantom.

**Paulina Sanchez** what's ur point?

**Nat Sullivan** My point is that Danny Phantom, no matter how hot he is, is DEAD. -_- Got it, necrophiliac?

**Paulina Sanchez** oh yea? well UR pulchritudinous!

**Nat Sullivan** Why thank you, Paulina. ^w^

* * *

**Nat Sullivan - Mars Hoffman** Mars, you never told me you were a Transformer... o3o

**13 people like this**

**Mars Hoffman** i'm sorryyyyy! i wasn't sure how you'd take it?

**Nat Sullivan** You've GOTTA be kidding me. x_x I've accepted that my neighbors are ghost hunters! Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can accept that my former neighbor is a Transformer...

**Mars Hoffman** welllll could you blame me though? i knowwwww your weird and all, and your my weird-buddy, but stiiiiiilllll...

**Nat Sullivan** *gasp* I'm offended! ;A; But first, can you tell me one thing?

**Mars Hoffman** fineeee, what is it?

**Nat Sullivan** Are you an Autobot or a Decepticon?

**Mars Hoffman** decepticon, duhhhhh! decepticons are awesomeeee!

* * *

**Danny Phantom** Skulker's obsession with having my pelt REALLY gets old... *sigh*

**19 people like this**

**Tasha Shadow** At least he just wants your PELT. *groans* He wants ME to be his minion!

**Dash Baxter** kick his butt, ghost kids!

**Kwan Lee** yea! you can do it, ghost kids!

**Paulina Sanchez** I believe in u, ghost boy!

**Tasha Shadow** Hey, what about me?

**Paulina Sanchez** meh... ur just a sidekick. besides, once ur out of the picture, the ghost boy will be mine!

**Tasha Shadow** *raises an eyebrow* Do you really think getting me out of the picture will improve your chances of dating Danny Phantom?

**Paulina Sanchez** yes. yes I do.

**Tasha Shadow** Really... I'm "just a sidekick", nothing more than a mere Shadow who stays by Danny Phantom's side, but why would we be going out?

**Danny Phantom** Seriously, guys, I'm her FIGHTING partner, not her ROMANTIC partner!

**Star Avery** OMG, so Tasha Shadow DOES have a romantic partner!

**Kwan Lee** aw, man!

**Dash Baxter** who?

**Star Avery** *shoots death glare at Kwan*

**Kwan Lee** i mean... aw, man, that's great!

**Star Avery** That's better. :3

**Paulina Sanchez** does this mean ur single, ghost boy?

**Danny Fenton** Huh... I could have sworn the ghost kids were dating each other...

**Valerie Gray** Well, ghost kids, if Skulker doesn't capture you two, I will!

**Star Avery** O.o

**Kwan Lee** O.o

**Dash Baxter** O.o

**Paulina Sanchez** O.o

**Melissa Wong** O.o

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** O.o

**Nat Sullivan** O.o

**Danny Fenton** O.o

**Tucker Foley** O.o

**Sam Manson** O.o

**Naomi Inoue **O.o

**Danny Phantom** O.o

**Tasha Shadow** O.o

**Eduardo Ramirez** O.o

**Mikey Flynn **O.o

**Nathan Lester** O.o

**Ashley Cruz** O.o

**Mars Hoffman** O.o

**Jack Fenton** If anyone is capturing those ghost kids, it'll be me, Jack Fenton! By the way, Danny, I didn't know you were dating a ghost hunter... I'm so proud of you, son! This one's a keeper. :)

**Danny Fenton** DAD!

* * *

**A/N: For the first one, I thought it'd be funny if Paulina used a big word she didn't actually know the meaning of, and for the record, "pulchritudinous" means "beautiful".**

**For the second one, Nat was just poking fun at her friend Mars for having a profile picture of a car.**

**For the third one, Val might seem a bit OOC for exposing herself as a ghost hunter in front of the A-listers, but that was kind of an experiment to see how people would react if Val slipped up. I've seen other chat-based or Facebook-based fics where people suggest the idea of Danny exposing himself by accident. But I thought it'd be funny if Val exposed herself by accident.**

**Also, yes I made up some of the last names, and I created random people who are just... there. It's more realistic to have random people on your Facebook friends list that you don't actually know (especially if you're a superhero and a crap load of people wanna be your friend), 'cause really, we _all_ do that!  
**


	3. Whew, That Was Close!

**A/N: I know this chapter's short, but I'm having a bit of writer's block... ironically, writing my writer's block story!**

**BTW, warning, to anyone who is also reading my fanfic, Caution: Flammable, this is somewhat of a spoiler to how Natasha and Trevor end up.  
**

**

* * *

Trevor Grant-Schultz** is single.

**73 people like this**

**Paulina Sanchez** yay! so how did u dump that Gnat girl?

**Naomi Inoue** I KNEW a guy so much older and mature would HATE my sister!

**Melissa Wong** So you're completely available now, or still sore from the breakup?

**Paulina Sanchez** y would HE be sore? HE DUMPED HER!

**Star Avery** Actually I heard Nat dumped Trevor...

**Paulina Sanchez** yea right...

**Star Avery** Val was an eyewitness of the fight between them.

**Paulina Sanchez** Val? Valerie GRAY?

**Star Avery** She works with Nat & used to work with Trevor, I'm pretty sure it's legit.

**Bryan Wilson** see, dude? this is what happens when you date a 14-year-old... that girl wasn't even 14 and a half!

**Cassidy Malone** trevor will u go out with me?

**Brooke Davis** no! trevor's dating ME next!

**Melissa Carlson** Nooo... ME!

**Melissa Wong** Listen, Missy, there's only enough room for ONE Melissa in Trevor's life!

**Melissa Carlson** Yeaaaa... & that'll be ME!

**Melissa Wong** No, ME!

**Paulina Sanchez** don't even think about it ladies... Trevor's gonna date ME!

**Star Avery** I thought you wanted to date that Phantom guy...

**Paulina Sanchez** shut up Star...

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** WTF is going ON here?

**Tucker Foley** *shrugs*

* * *

**Danny Fenton** Phew! Plasmius puts up a good fight, but I'm glad that's over with...

**Tucker Foley** Um... dude?

**Kwan Lee** who the heck is plasmius?

**Dash Baxter** i think it's some type of scientific chemical...

**Valerie Gray** Plasmius is a ghost. *glares*

**Tasha Shadow** Technus! What are you DOING in this kid's Facebook account?

* * *

**Melissa Wong** ~The sea is wine red, this is the death of beauty~

**2 people like this**

**Star Avery** WTF?

**Valerie Gray** Who knows what she's talking about...

**Paulina Sanchez** what do u mean this is the death of beauty... I'm still alive!

**Sam Manson** For now...

**Nat Sullivan** ~The doves have died, the lovers have lied~

**Star Avery** Um... Nat? WTF are YOU talking about? Is this about Trevor?

**Paulina Sanchez** Star, y r u talking 2 the likes of GNAT?

**Melissa Wong** OMG NAT, you've heard the song Wine Red too?

**Sam Manson** What is with you and posting random song lyrics? *sigh*

**Mars Hoffman **it's not just songssss! the other day, she posted "~You are almost ready to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my secret ingredient soup. And then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant just as I took it over from my father who took it over from his father who won it from a friend in a game of Mahjong.~" as her status. that one's from kung fu panda. :P

* * *

**A/N: Yes, there is a song called "Wine Red" with those very lyrics. It's by a band called The Hush Sound. 8D**

**And for the record, I've never actually seen Kung Fu Panda (though I wanted to), I just looked online for the quote. XD  
**


	4. Unbelievable

**A/N: This chapter takes place _after _Phantom Planet, which also spoils things. How about when reading my future fanfics, you guys just act like you didn't read spoilers in _this_ fanfic? Argh. Let's just say, if you're a die-hard DannyxSam fan and you can't _stand_ to see Danny with anyone else, the exit is that way... *points to a Rick Roll video*  
**

**Oh, BTW, how many of you guys knew Technus wasn't _really_ in Danny Fenton's account, and Tasha Shadow was just covering for him to keep his (and possibly her own) identity a secret?

* * *

**

**Nat Sullivan** I can't believe my dad and I have to live with my mom and sister until my house is done being fumigated!

**3 people like this**

**Danny Fenton** I can't believe the ghost bugs accumulated at YOUR house!

**Jack Fenton** I can't believe there were ghost bugs and I didn't catch them!

**Jazz Fenton** I can't believe you're actually my father!

**Maddie Fenton** I can't believe you finished your homework so fast!

**Robert Sullivan** I can't believe my next door neighbors are ghost hunters!

**Nat Sullivan** I can't believe you actually have time to go on Facebook when you hardly have time to take care of me!

**Naomi Inoue** I can't believe someone as irresponsible and immature as you is my sister!

**Nat Sullivan** I can't believe you have friends!

**Sayuri Inoue** I can't believe you two are fighting and you're not even sharing a room yet!

**Naomi Inoue** I can't believe I have to share a room with her!

**Danny Fenton** I can't believe your sister hasn't tried to sneak in here to avoid living with you!

**Nat Sullivan** I can't believe you didn't notice me here!

* * *

**Sam Manson** Ugh, my parents forced me to add them on Facebook or I'd have to wear some hideous pink dress to school on Monday!

**11 people like this**

**Pamela Manson** Sammy-kins, you know I can read this, right? And would it kill you to use your full first name on here?

**Mars Hoffman** heyyy sam, hazelnut told me about you, are you by chance related to marilyn manson? :) if soooo, can you get me tickets to his concert tonighttt? they're sold out hereeee :(

**Pamela Manson **Samantha, who is your friend with the inability to capitalize and the unnecessary repetition of letters? This... er, person... talks to flavored coffee! Someone like that belongs in a mental clinic and NOT affiliated with my daughter!

**Mars Hoffman** chilllll, dudetteeee... and i don't thinkkkk i need to tell you my nameee cuz it's displayeddd.

**Nat Sullivan** Personally, I would've LOVED to see Sammy-kins wearing a bright pink dress! ^-^

**Pamela Manson** Thank you, Natasha. I guess you're alright for someone who's been brainwashed by your crazy next-door neighbors...

* * *

**Tucker Foley** New Doomed game is out. Chaos and Havoc, you're going down!

**18 people like this**

**Danny Fenton** You know, Tuck, we never did find out who destroyed us and got all the keys that other time...

**Melissa Wong** I bet 10,000 yen that Havoc did it.

**Danny Fenton** Is 10,000 yen a lot?

**Nat Sullivan** Is 10 bucks a lot? *-*

**Sam Manson** Not really...

**Tucker Foley** That's because you're filthy rich!

* * *

**Mars Hoffman** met a hottie the mall todayyyy!

**7 people like this**

**Nat Sullivan** Is this one single? ._.

**Mars Hoffman** shut upppp! you already dated a hot older guyyy! and nowww your a half-ghost hero dating anotherrrr half-ghost hero! i need a guy in my life toooo!

**Tucker Foley** Okay, I didn't believe you were a girl at first, but now I do...

**Sam Manson** What's that supposed to mean? *glares*

* * *

**A/N: For the record, Havoc is Natasha's name on Doomed. She takes on the form of a samurai and teams up with Sam/Chaos before they reveal themselves to Tucker and Danny.**

**On another note, typing for Mars kills me. Don't get me wrong, Mars is the type of person whose intelligence is kept a closely-guarded secret.**


	5. Told You Not To Open The Closet

**A/N: Okay, this chapter's back to pre-PP. And this truly is a _writer's block_ story; these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. Anyway, on with the fic!  


* * *

**

**William Lancer **I have a date this Saturday! :)

**Helen Carmichael likes this**

**Tucker Foley** Date with who? Your back-shaver?

**Nat Sullivan** Have fun, Billy! Erm, outside of school, may I call you Billy? ^^;

**Helen Carmichael** looking forward to it, hon :)

by the way, who are those kids?

**William Lancer** Mister Foley: No.

Miss Sullivan: I will, and no, you may not.

Helen: Looking forward to it too. :) Also these two are my students, and YOU can call me Billy.

* * *

**Mars Hoffman** I CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET, AND I DIDN'T FIND NARNIA IN THERE!1!ELEVEN!111!ONE!

**36 people like this**

**Tucker Foley** Um... congrats?

**Melissa Wong** Why would Narnia be in YOUR closet, silly?

**Danny Fenton** Wow, Mars, Natasha wasn't kidding when she said you were crazy.

**Valerie Gray** And I thought Wong was crazy...

**Melissa Wong** My cousin Hsiu Mei? Yea, she's nuts! The other day I asked her what's up, and she said, "Sky, cloud, sun, moon, and stars are up."

**Valerie Gray** What?

**Melissa Wong** I KNOW, right?

**Nat Sullivan** Your cousin has the same middle name as me... o_o

**Tucker Foley** Natasha Mei Sullivan? Huh... I've known you almost as long as I've known Danny, and I never knew that. It has a nice ring to it. :)

**Danny Fenton** I did, but that's only because when she tried to cook dinner when she was 8, I could hear her dad yelling "Natasha Mei Sullivan! I come home from work THREE hours late and you set the house on fire?"

**Mars Hoffman** okayyy, who figured out my password? X(

**Tucker Foley** I may be a techno-geek, but I swear I didn't do it!

**Nat Sullivan** theearthisadodecahedronnn:) Seriously, Mars? u_u

* * *

**Subject: Yo, Danny Phantom!**

**Tasha Shadow** Have you checked out our fan pages lately?

**Danny Phantom** No, why?

**Tasha Shadow** Familiar with the names Agent O and Agent K? They "became fans" of us, along with the rest of the Guys In White.

**Danny Phantom** So... they're tracking us down on a social networking site?

**Tasha Shadow** Pretty much.

**Danny Phantom** It's just Facebook. What's the worst that could happen?

**Tasha Shadow **If we slip up, they might discover... *cue dramatic music* the REAL us.

* * *

**Danny Phantom - Tasha Shadow** Hah! My fan page has more likes than yours!

**51 people like this**

**Tasha Shadow** If you're going to rub it in that you're the main hero and I'm the sidekick, then rub my sore joints, O Great Hero, or I'll kick your sides!

**Paulina Sanchez** HEY! HOW DARE U THREATEN MY FUTURE HUSBAND?

**Dash Baxter** wow, that is one feisty shadow...

**Andrew Campbell** Dont worry Tasha youre still hot

**Camille Campbell** Oh gross little bro you have a crush on a dead girl?

**Briana Parker** personally I'd expect her to be cold not hot

**Eduardo Ramirez** the dead girl is skinny but cute

**Camille Campbell** Okay YOU I understand because youre an exchange student and not very good at English yet

**Valerie Gray** What's the big deal about EITHER of those ghost kids?

**Kwan Lee** c'mon val, it's not like it's they did something bad to you...

**Valerie Gray** *death glare*

**Star Avery** Val, you're my BFF, but only I get to give Kwan death glares.

**Chase Williams** Valerie, those ghost kids saved my live, what do you have against them?

**Valerie Gray** They RUINED mine.


	6. Because I Was BORED!

**A/N: The first two parts are pre-PP and everything else is post-PP.

* * *

**

**Melissa Wong** Happy winter solstice, everyone! :D

**5 people like this**

**Sam Manson** Uh, happy winter solstice to you too?

**Nat Sullivan **You know what I like about solstice? There's no immortal fat guy breaking into your house and stealing your cookies.

**Tucker Foley** That's today?

**Briana Parker** seconded, Foley, I mean who the heck celebrates solstice?

**Camille Campbell** I dunno, freaks?

**Mars Hoffman** happyyyy solstice! :D

**Camille Campbell** ...Like I said, freaks.

* * *

**Danny Fenton** is single.

**8 people like this**

**Jazz Fenton** Sorry to hear that, Danny. If you need to talk, I'm here for you.

**Jack Fenton** It's okay, Danny, there'll be plenty of other girls. Maybe there'll be one you can hunt ghosts with! :D

**Melissa Wong** You're seriously available? Because I think you're really cute, and maybe a long-distance relationship could work.

**Naomi Inoue** Mel, who DON'T you think is cute? Besides, he's not a hero like Danny Phantom. Plus, I hear he's a C student. Okaasan would never approve of someone like that!

**Paulina Sanchez** hey! the ghost boy is MINE, sister, so watch it!

**Tucker Foley** Ladies, is this really the time? I'm single too...

**Briana Parker** me too...

**Sam Manson** *sigh* Please don't tell me YOU'RE thinking of asking Danny out too... Valerie just broke up with him, now's not a good time.

**Briana Parker** of course not, silly! but if your available then I wouldn't say no... ;)

**Nat Sullivan** GUYS! Girls, technically. Like Sam said, Val JUST broke up with him. He needs some time alone, no pun intended. Teen romance is an unfortunately complicated thing, something Danny was too clueless to realize—no offense, Danny—and it's sometimes just so sickening! x_x;;

Well, I've got a date. Later!

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez** Gnat's x-bf totally checked me out!

**17 people like this**

**Star Avery** *sigh* So you're chasing after him now that you lost your chance with Phantom?

**Paulina Sanchez** ur supposed to be more supportive of me, r u feeling alright?

**Star Avery** I'M fine, are you?

**Paulina Sanchez** u know what? i don't need to take this from u! i clearly saw Trevor stare at me...

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** i was bored and wanted to know where your mole was.

**Bryan Wilson** boredom: the universal explanation for EVERYTHING

**Jessica Wilson** bryan! why are you wearing my hair curlers?

**Bryan Wilson** i was bored...

**Paulina Sanchez** omg how do u know i have a mole?

**Trevor Grant-Schultz **i didn't... until now. *smirks*

**Chase Williams** So YOUR the suave 16-year-old who let a ghost girl slip through your fingers?

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** how was i supposed to know what her hidden agenda was? need i explain why it's called a HIDDEN agenda?

**Nat Sullivan** Well, if it isn't Mr. Suave losing his suave! ^-^

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** i dunno what's going on between you and that guy you live next door to, but i'd say considering you noticed this status, you still have feelings for me.

**Nat Sullivan** Nope, I was bored. u_u

Why do you care, anyway? Hmmm...? 0w0

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** why do you care why i care?

**Nat Sullivan** Why do you care why I care why you care?

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** why do you care why i care why you care why i care?

**Nat Sullivan** Why do you care why I care why you care why I care why you care?

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** why do you care why i care why you care why i care why you care why i care?

**Nat Sullivan** Why do you care why I care why you care why I care why you care why I care why you care?

**Danny Fenton** Um, Tasha? The movie starts in 5 minutes, we should probably get going now.

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** i'd ask YOU who won the argument, but you're probably biased... brian, who won this argument?

**Bryan Wilson** it's BRYAN. and just for that, i say your old—or shall i say—YOUNG flame wins.

* * *

**Bryan Wilson** ugh i'm sick of people misspelling my name!

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** chillax brian!

**Briana Parker** hey i dunno you but i feel your pain, people call me brian too.

* * *

**Mars Hoffman - Nat Sullivan** yo haze did you know your name spells "ah, satan" backwardssss?

**Brad Hoffman** Marina, you're still grounded for crashing my car into the mall...

**Mars Hoffman** shut up bradley, your my older brother not my dad...

**Tucker Foley **So THAT'S what Mars is short for...

**Eduardo Ramirez** i think it's a nice name

**Mars Hoffman** can it, eddie!

**Nat Sullivan** Thank you, Eddie! ^_~

* * *

**A/N: Here's a little trivia - okaasan is Japanese for mother.**


	7. Parents Find Out

**Jack Fenton** In all my years of ghost research, I still can't believe I didn't notice my own son was half-ghost.

**58 people like this**

**Maddie Fenton** No offense, hon, but where do you think Danny gets his cluelessness from?

**Jack Fenton** Hey, you didn't know he was a ghost either…

**Danny Fenton** *sigh* Seriously, WHY does everyone think I'm clueless?

**Tucker Foley** For starters, you have to ask why people think you're clueless…

* * *

**Robert Sullivan** I turn my back for 10 minutes and my daughter gets ghost powers… *sigh* What am I gonna do with her?

**36 people like this**

**Sayuri Inoue** That is JUST like you to be irresponsible and not know the whereabouts of our little girl. No surprise there, she took after you, Bob!

**Robert Sullivan** Oh, and YOU raised Naomi better?

**Sayuri Inoue** She's polite, organized, feminine, and a straight-A student. Natasha's a smart-mouth, disorganized, masculine, and a straight-B student.

**Nat Sullivan** 10 minutes, Dad? More like 10 YEARS.

**Naomi Inoue** Don't feel bad, sis. Our parents just happen to like me better, but what's not to like?

**Nat Sullivan** Don't get me started…

* * *

**Pamela Manson - Sam Manson** Samantha, I hope you know that even if Danny Phantom and Tasha Shadow saved the world, they're still ghosts and you shouldn't be affiliated with them. Though if you wear a dress every now and again, I might be more lenient about it.

* * *

**Valerie Gray** **- Danny Fenton** I can't believe YOU were Danny Phantom this whole time. I told you we couldn't be more than friends because I had something to do and didn't want you to get hurt, and that something was hunting down Phantom… I'm sorry, is there any way we could start over?

**Danny Fenton** Well, talk about irony, but let's see… in the beginning, there was nothing. Then the universe exploded and bits of debris came together to form the primitive solar systems. Time went on and here we are.

**Valerie Gray** Um… okay? I guess if you want us to stay just friends, that's fine.

**Sam Manson** I dunno about you, Valerie, but this doesn't sound like Danny.

**Tucker Foley** Yeah… I mean, not that Danny would've given you a second chance in the first place…

**Sam Manson** Shut it…

**Danny Fenton** Natasha? Did you sneak into my room while I was in the shower again?

**Nat Sullivan** As a matter of fact, I didn't. But I won't lie; I WAS in your account.

**Tucker Foley** Wow, Tasha, I didn't know you were such an efficient hacker…

**Nat Sullivan** I'm not, people just come up with predictable passwords… and you just changed yours, didn't you?

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know this chapter is short, but whatever. So yeah, all of this is post-PP. And yes, Natasha has a thing with hacking her friends.**


	8. Tis The Season, Right?

**Nat Sullivan** Is Christmas a day long or two? Then again, there's this song called Twelve Days of Christmas… so, there are TWELVE days? Ugh, I'm confused! X_x

**17 people like this**

**Star Avery** Wait, Nat, you don't know how long Christmas is?

**Tucker Foley** She celebrates solstice.

**Danny Fenton** She celebrates solstice.

**Tucker Foley** I just said that!

**Danny Fenton** You spend more time on the computer than I do, of COURSE you type faster…

**Mars Hoffman **yeahhhh i know, that song is sooo weird. what's with all the weird giftssss? i know if myyyy true love gave me that stuff, i wouldn't talk to him for awhileeee.

**Melissa Wong** Hm… well the five golden rings seem pretty good. I mean, you could sell them on Ebay and get something even better! Like comic books!

**Naomi Inoue** Or you could put the money into a savings account and keep it for college!

**Melissa Wong** Naomi, WHY do I hang out with you?

**Naomi Inoue** …Or we could spend the money on comic books?

**Melissa Wong** That's more like it! ^_^

**Paulina Sanchez** how many carrots are in those golden rings anyways?

**Nat Sullivan** Uh… fourteen?

**Sam Manson** For the record, it's spelled KARAT.

**Mars Hoffman** i thought it was spelled carattttt. =\

**Naomi Inoue** Oh, boy, are YOU off!

**Melissa Wong** Yeah, it's spelled caret!

**Paulina Sanchez** meh… well, I'd keep the rings and wear them forever if Danny gave them to me!

**Danny Fenton** If you had this crush on me a year ago, I would've been totally thrilled…

**Dani Fenton** If Sam and Tucker actually kissed when I held the mistletoe over them, I would've been totally thrilled…

**Nat Sullivan** Someone explain to me the significance of mistletoe?

**Sam Manson** It goes all the way back to ancient Scandinavian custom. If enemies met under it in a forest, they'd lay down their arms and call a truce for the day. This eventually led to the tradition of kissing underneath the mistletoe.

**Tucker Foley** So if Danny and Tasha were fighting one of their ghost enemies and they all flew under some mistletoe…?

**Nat Sullivan** In that case, I call dibs on kissing Danny.

**Danny Fenton** Uh… wow, you catch on fast.

**Melissa Wong** Aw, how cute…

**Naomi Inoue** Quiet, Wong! My immature brat of a sister already has EVERYTHING; can't I at least get the superhero?

**Melissa Wong** No, because you can't even get a REGULAR guy to go out with you!

**Nat Sullivan** Mel, despite your affiliation with my boring stickler of a sister, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Naomi Inoue** I bet you don't know what a stickler is!

**Nat Sullivan** Do YOU?

**Mars Hoffman** soooo… how does rudolph's nose glow?

**Melissa Wong** The red-nosed reindeer in that Christmas song?

**Mars Hoffman** noooo, my boss. wellll, he prefers i call him rudy, he's got a really shiny nose, but he's notttt a reindeer... or is he? heheh, don't tell himmmm i said that. xD around this time of yearrrr i'd expect him to go allll loopy from the eggnog.

**Melissa Wong** O.o

**Naomi Inoue** O.o

**Nat Sullivan** O.o

**Danny Fenton** O.o

**Tucker Foley** O.o

**Sam Manson** O.o

**Dani Fenton** O.o

**Star Avery** O.o

**Paulina Sanchez** O.o


	9. Wake Me Up When December Ends

**Jazz Fenton - Nat Sullivan** Hey Nat, I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but do you want to come over and help with the decorations?

**Nat Sullivan** You guys are finally having a normal Christmas celebration? O_o

**Jazz Fenton** As close to normal as our family can get… but on the bright side, Mom and Dad aren't fighting over Santa's existence and Danny isn't a Scrooge anymore.

**Danny Fenton** I read that!

**Jazz Fenton** Oh, lighten up, Danny… so Nat, are you in?

**Nat Sullivan** As long as I don't have to cook anything, sure. ^^

**Maddie Fenton** Oh, heavens no, sweetie! I saw the smoke coming from your house when you were eight.

**Jack Fenton** You, Danny, and Dani will be decorating the upper sections of the house with Fenton lights.

**Dani Fenton** We are?

**Danny Fenton** As long as it keeps us away from Natasha's obsessed fan of a sister…

**Naomi Phantom** Hey, I read that!

**Danny Fenton** I rest my case.

* * *

**Tucker Foley** is in a relationship with **Sam Manson**

**31 people like this**

**Danny Fenton** It's about time…

**Jazz Fenton** Congrats, guys!

**Nat Sullivan** Alright, Fenton, pay up.

**Jazz Fenton** I don't owe you money…

**Danny Fenton** I already paid you…

**Dani Fenton** Darn, I had a feeling they'd get together, but I didn't think they'd get together before New Year's!

**Nat Sullivan** A bet's a bet! o3o

* * *

**Melissa Wong** ~Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh~

**38 people like this**

**Mars Hoffman** you know what i don't get about that songggg? isn't it supposed to be seven reindeer pulling the sleigh, not a horse?

**Danny Fenton** Nine reindeer, actually.

**Nat Sullivan** I thought it was eight, because the other reindeer wouldn't let Rudolph join any reindeer games.

**Tucker Foley** They started letting him join when they realized his glowing nose was useful. Like how you and Danny couldn't join any human games but your glowing hands were useful.

**Danny Fenton** Yeah, so nine… HEY!

**Jazz Fenton** Technically, all of Santa's reindeer are girls. Only female reindeer keep their antlers at that time of year.

**Sam Manson** Well, it's not biologically possible for a reindeer to have a glowing red nose either, is it?

**Dani Fenton** If cartoons can defy the laws of physics, can't they defy the laws of biology too?

**Nat Sullivan** Exactly! Though I'm pretty sure if it's possible to only be half ghost, then having a reindeer with a glowing red nose is nothing!

**Melissa Wong** So is a magic hat that brings a snowman to life.

**Tucker Foley** I wonder if that hat can bring anything else to life, like my PDA.

**Naomi Phantom** And just when I was thinking you were the sanest of my sister's friends…

**Danny Fenton** No offense, but who are you to judge sanity? And would you change your name back? It kind of creeps me out…

**Naomi Phantom** Aww…

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez** ¡felíz navidad!

**26 people like this**

**Eduardo Ramirez** ¡prospero año y felicidad!

**Star Avery** no hablo español…

**Mars Hoffman** i don't eitherrrr, and it's not christmas yetttt!

**Naomi Inoue** Is it Christmas yet?

**Star Avery** No. You're seriously the smarter twin?

**Naomi Inoue** Well, I didn't grow up here. What's Nat's excuse?

**Melissa Wong** Ghost hero, duh…

**Naomi Inoue** Hey, who's side are you on?

**Melissa Wong** If it gets me into awesome celebrity parties, I'm on Nat's side.

**Paulina Sanchez** But that girl stole Danny from me!

**Naomi Inoue** No, she stole Danny from ME!

**Eduardo Ramirez** why do not girls always fight for me that way?


	10. Evolution: You're Doing It Wrong

**Melissa Wong** Ever listen to Jason Derulo's song "In My Head" but replace the word head with bed?

**69 people like this**

**Mars Hoffman** in my bed, i see youuuu all over me…

**Ashley Cruz** in my bed, you fulfill my fantasy…

**Nat Sullivan** In my bed, you'll be screaming, ohhhh…

**Steph Carmichael** In my bed, it's going down… in my bed, it's going down…

**Helen Carmichael** Stephanie! Shouldn't you be finishing your English homework?

**Steph Carmichael** Mom! Shouldn't you be finishing your date with my English teacher?

**Naomi Inoue** I don't get it…

**Chase Williams** It's supposed to be an innuendo.

**Nat Sullivan** Of course YOU don't get it, sis. -_-

**Jazz Fenton** Okay, will you two stop fighting?

**Naomi Inoue** I stop when she stops.

**Nat Sullivan** Why should I? YOU were the one born two minutes before me.

**Naomi Inoue** Yeah, so I get the birthright.

**Nat Sullivan** I'm pretty sure the birthright doesn't include the right to be a freakazoid.

**Naomi Inoue** Jasmine, does the birthright include the right to be a freakazoid?

**Jazz Fenton** Only if either of your parents wrote it in their wills. Also, call me Jazz.

**Naomi Inoue** Hah! Wait a minute…

**Dani Fenton** You walked right into that one… XD

* * *

**Nat Sullivan** I can't believe I bombed that evolution essay…

**11 people like this**

**Naomi Inoue** I can.

**Mars Hoffman** you didn't literallyyyy bomb it, did you?

**Nat Sullivan** Naomi: I can believe you hardly have friends.

Mars: No, I left my TNT in my other backpack.

**Isaac Palooka** When I asked you to write an essay on evolution, Natasha, I was NOT referring to the leveling up of Pokémon.

**William Lancer** Catcher in the Rye! Miss Sullivan, what is this about TNT I am reading?

**Nat Sullivan** Mr. Palooka: Can you explain to me then what evolution you had in mind?

Mr. Lancer: It's one of those teen slang acronyms. It stands for Trademark Novelty Tasks. Academic work I assign myself whenever I get bored.

**Naomi Inoue** Oh, like YOU'RE ever bored.

* * *

**Danny Fenton** So tired…

**7 people like this**

**Tucker Foley** Up late fighting a ghost?

**Sam Manson** Studying for a test?

**Star Avery **Up late fighting a ghost AND studying for a test?

**Paulina Sanchez** thinking of a way to dump Gnat so u can FINALLY ask me out?

**Danny Fenton** No, no, no, and DEFINITELY no.

**Sam Manson** Then what?

**Jazz Fenton** I'm tired too… Sayuri and Naomi are staying next door with Robert and Natasha. Sayuri and Robert seem to be rekindling their relationship, but Nat and Naomi were screaming at each other all night…

* * *

**Steph Carmichael** In Soviet Russia, status writes you.

**20 people like this**

**Chase Williams** In Soviet Russia, status comments on you.

**Andrew Campbell** In Soviet Russia, homework does you.

**Camille Campbell** In Soviet Russia, clothes wear you.

**Briana Parker** In Soviet Russia, the alphabet belches you.

**Tucker Foley** In Soviet Russia, computers use you.

**Nat Sullivan** In Soviet Russia, toilets crap in you.

**Star Avery** In Soviet Russia, Facebook gets addicted to teenagers.

**Danny Fenton** In Soviet Russia, ghosts suck thermoses inside them.

**Steph Carmichael** WTF?

**Sam Manson** He uses a thermos to trap ghosts.

**Steph Carmichael** Then what, make spiritual chowder?

* * *

**Vlad Masters** Butter biscuits! I still haven't found a new planet to settle down on…

**3 people like this**

**Danny Fenton** Though you did find a planet with Facebook access, I'm assuming.


	11. A Night We'll Definitely Forget

**Subject: …**

**Danny Fenton** What's Mars's deal, anyway?

**Nat Sullivan** The deal is that if she lives in the treehouse in her brother Brad's backyard, she abides to her own rules rather than listening to her parents or Brad and his wife (who dislikes her).

**Danny Fenton** Not THAT deal... but—no offense—I gotta side with Brad's wife on this one.

**Nat Sullivan** NOW do you believe I was the sane friend before I moved to Amity Park?

And I guess Mars could've turned out worse, seeing how Brad dropped her on her head when she was a baby. =\

**Danny Fenton** Don't tell Mars I said this, but that explains SO much...

* * *

**Eduardo Ramirez - Naomi Inoue** your cute

**Naomi Inoue** My cute what?

**Nat Sullivan** You sucked before you got a chance to blow it. u_u

**Mars Hoffman** that's what she said XD

* * *

**Subject: heyyy**

**Mars Hoffman **yo spiky i hear you have a lottt in common with haze, and since she secretlyyy has a twin separated from her at birthhh, i wanted to knowwww... do youuuu have a twin brother?

**Danny Fenton** No, and before you ask, Jazz doesn't have one either.

By the way, since when did you start calling me Spiky?

**Mars Hoffman** cuz of your hair, sillyyyy!

is jazz your brother?

**Danny Fenton** She's my SISTER.

And my hair's NOT that spiky. Have you met Briana Parker?

* * *

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** **- Randy Ferguson** i hear you and my ex got together, and well, even though i still have feelings for her, i hope you two are happy.

**Randy Ferguson** Dude what are you talking about? Frankie Lazzari dumped me months ago!

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** this isn't about her, it's about natasha sullivan.

**Randy Ferguson** Natasha Sullivan? As in the girl who is also Tasha Shadow? You dated the ghost girl? I know she's a hero and all, but she's thirteen!

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** ...fourteen.

**Randy Ferguson** Fourteen, whatever. I thought after being Danny Fenton/Phantom's sidekick for so long, she started going out with him.

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** dang it, i knew the name sounded similar to andy, last name started with fe and ended with on.

* * *

**Danny Fenton** How did Phineas and Ferb make a Christmas special if the show takes place during the summer?

**72 people like this**

**Dani Fenton** Pretty mind-blowing, isn't it?

**Nat Sullivan** Yes. Yes it is.

**Tucker Foley** Laws of cartoon physics, dude.

**Jazz Fenton** Maybe they live in the southern hemisphere, where Christmas is in the summer?

**Sam Manson** Doubt it...

**Tucker Foley** Jazz, have you ever SEEN Phineas and Ferb? In the Christmas special, they have snow and all that stuff.

**Nat Sullivan** Don't question the cartoon logic, just enjoy. I MEAN IT!

**Danny Fenton** She means it, trust me, I can see her eyes glowing indigo all the way from my room...

* * *

**Ashley Cruz** chestnuts roasting on an open fire...

**16 people like this**

**Chase Williams** As opposed to a closed fire?

**Danny Fenton** Is it even possible to close a fire?

**Chase Williams** Is it possible to open a fire?

**Steph Carmichael** It's possible to set fire in an open area. Owned, Williams.

**Chase Williams** Right... wanna go grab lunch?

**Steph Carmichael** Indubitably.

**Chase Williams** Awesome! Wait, is that a yes?

* * *

**Mars Hoffman** so if there's a gay apparel, does that mean there's a straight apparel tooooo?

**14 people like this**

**Nat Sullivan** Don't forget bisexual apparel.

**Melissa Wong** Apparel for everyone! :3

**Naomi Inoue** Oh, oh, I get how this works! So... 'tis the season to be jolly? Why can't we be jolly on other seasons too?

**Melissa Wong** No offense, Naomi, but that was kind of lame.

**Mars Hoffman** humor doesn't run in the familyyyy...

**Nat Sullivan** Naomi, we can't be jolly on other seasons because other seasons don't offer you free gifts for someone else's birthday.

* * *

**John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt - John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt** Hey, your name is my name too!


	12. Chapter Sponsored By Chuck Norris

**Jazz Fenton** I found out a way to cut an index card and step through it!

**63 people like this**

**Melissa Wong** That's nothing, Chuck Norris divided by zero!

**Mars Hoffman** dangitttt wong, i was just gonna say that!

**Nat Sullivan** Chuck Norris could probably step through the index card without cutting it.

**Andrew Campbell** Chuck Norris can win a game of Connect Four in only three moves.

**Steph Carmichael** That's crazy talk... Chuck Norris doesn't even need to make a move in order to win Connect Four!

**Danny Fenton** Some people wear Superman pajamas. Superman wears Chuck Norris pajamas.

**Chase Williams** Dang, Chuck Norris is a legend!

**Jazz Fenton** Doesn't anyone want to know how to cut the index card?

**Tucker Foley** Not really. You know, Chuck Norris can set ants on fire with a magnifying glass...

**Mars Hoffman** soooo? i've done that...

**Tucker Foley** ...At night. Has anyone here been able to do that?

**Nat Sullivan** Actually...

**Danny Fenton** Dude, I don't even need a magnifying glass.

**Tucker Foley** -_-

* * *

**Danny Fenton **is reading a book about anti-gravity.

**47 people like this**

**Sam Manson** Is it any good?

**Nat Sullivan** I'd assume so, since he can't put it down.

* * *

**Nat Sullivan** I think I'm gonna puke... x_x

**2 people like this**

**Melissa Wong** Why, did you catch your parents make out?

**Nat Sullivan** Their relationship died about 14 years ago, remember?

**Melissa Wong** Right... Naomi's in the same situation. I keep forgetting you two are sisters.

**Mars Hoffman** sooooo, did you walk in on her making out w/ her boyfriend?

**Nat Sullivan** That's crazy talk, Mars! Naomi doesn't have a boyfriend!

**Naomi Inoue** You know I can read this, right?

**Nat Sullivan** Yeah, but you know it's true.

**Naomi Inoue** Don't make me get over there. Which house will you be at, yours or the Fentons'?

**Danny Fenton** Would you just back off? She's got a fever so high, she has water vapor powers!

**Naomi Inoue** Quit defending her! You know you belong with ME!

**Paulina Sanchez** no, Danny belongs w/ me!

**Eduardo Ramirez** ladies, i'm still single...

**Chase Williams** Steph and I are starting to become a thing, but I'd still love it if girls fought over me like that...

**Danny Fenton** Try ghost powers and becoming a superhero, that should help with the ladies.

* * *

**Mars Hoffman** if youuu say beer can with a british accent, it sounds likeee bacon with a jamaican accent. :)

**34 people like this**

**Paulina Sanchez** wtf? no it doesn't...

**Valerie Gray** Maybe to you, because you can't do a British accent.

**Star Avery** Oh, like yours is any better, Val?

**Valerie Gray** You can't do one either, Star.

**Andrew Campbell** I can do a British accent, ladies.

**Camille Campbell** No but you CAN do an Australian accent...

**Josh Hernandez** Would anyone like fish and chips?

**Chase Williams** They're really fries, not chips. I feel lied to.

**Mars Hoffman** you think that's bad? i spent thanksgiving in britain and i thought it's illegal to drive on the left side of the roadddd...

**Brad Hoffman** Did you have to make me re-live that, Marina?

**Mars Hoffman** Yes, Bradley, I did.

**Tucker Foley** Uh-oh, full first name basis...

**Josh Hernandez** Marina, hm?

**Sam Manson** Yeah, we were all shocked too.

* * *

**Steph Carmichael** I think I'm gonna be sick...

**11 people like this**

**Eric Ramsey** Is it chicken pox?

**Steph Carmichael** Had it...

**Eric Ramsey** What about rooster pox?

**Chase Williams** *dislike*

Feel better soon, Steph.

**Mars Hoffman** omg! it's ass cancer isn't it?

**Eric Ramsey** Steph, did you sit on anything radioactive lately?

**Sam Manson** Where would she find something radioactive to sit on, and why would she sit on it?

**Mikey Flynn** Don't mind Eric, I hear he was dropped on his head.

**Mars Hoffman** heyyy ericcc! are you cute? because if you are, we already have something in commonnnn cuz we were both dropped on our headssss!

**Chase Williams** I'll take your word for it.

**Steph Carmichael** OMG guys, I'm not LITERALLY sick! I just walked in on my mom making out with Lancer...

**Dani Fenton** Is that an "ew" or a "yikes"?

**Tucker Foley** I think I'M gonna be sick...

**Sam Manson** I think EVERYONE is.

**Nat Sullivan** *pukes*

**Steph Carmichael** Yea, I hear ya Nat...

**Danny Fenton** She LITERALLY puked... I'd know, I had to hold her hair. She's been sick for almost a week!

**Eric Ramsey** Is it chicken pox?


	13. Up In Flames, Yo!

**Danny Fenton** Ugh, **Nat Sullivan** got **Dani Fenton** and me sick...

**2 people like this**

**Nat Sullivan** You know, this is like the time when we were five and I gave you chicken pox...

**Eric Ramsey** So it WAS chicken pox...

**Danny Fenton** It was chicken pox when we were five. Now, it's stomach flu. =/

**Jazz Fenton** Gastroenteritis?

**Nat Sullivan** If it's any consolation, I'm not completely done puking yet. -_-

**Danny Fenton** Yeah, but YOU don't have to hold MY hair.

**Dani Fenton** She DOES have to hold MY hair, though.

**Tucker Foley** You know, I remember that time when Tasha gave Danny chicken pox. I thought it was cooties...

* * *

**Naomi Inoue** Going to China with **Melissa Wong** for vacation!

**57 people like this**

**Nat Sullivan** Have fun, and don't let the Great Wall hit you on the way in!

**Naomi Inoue** You actually know what the Great Wall is?

**Nat Sullivan** It's more exciting than you.

**Naomi Inoue** Life's not all about being exciting, you know?

**Sam Manson** Why do you two argue so much in the first place?

**Naomi Inoue** She's all play and no work!

**Nat Sullivan** She's all work and no play!

**Danny Fenton** I hear loud, furious typing. And now I know why...

* * *

**Subject: So I hear you got a girlfriend... **

**Bryan Wilson** This girl isn't 14, is she? Because if she is, we need to discuss the birds and the bees.

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** who told you i have a girlfriend?

**Bryan Wilson** Your profile...

**Trevor Grant-Schultz** oh that... i only did that so girls would stop asking me out!

* * *

**Tucker Foley** is attending **Merry Christmanukwanztice!**.

**Paulina Fenton** is Danny gonna b there?

**Sam Manson** Nope. Sorry, Paulina...

**Tucker Foley** I thought Danny and Tasha were co-hosting the party.

**Sam Manson** *evil glare*

**Tucker Foley** What?

**Paulina Fenton** Danny's gonna b there? yay! i'm totally gonna b there 2!

**Tucker Foley** ...Oh.

**Nat Sullivan** I dunno about Danny, but I'm fine with Paulina coming to our Christmanukwanztice party, as long as she doesn't do anything to kill the fun. Though if she kissed my ass, that wouldn't hurt either. ^_^

**Danny Fenton** Fine... but Paulina, could you please change your last name back? It's kinda creepy...

* * *

**Sam Manson - Naomi Inoue** Wow, Naomi, those vegan cookies you baked for the party taste great!

**Tucker Foley** Those were vegan cookies? Man, I knew there was a catch...

**Naomi Inoue** What do you mean a catch?

**Tucker Foley** Well, seeing as you're Natasha's sister, it seemed a little too good to be true that you were an awesome cook.

**Nat Sullivan** Set a house on fire and you just can't let it go, can you? u_u

**Sam Manson** I let it go, but that's just because it was Paulina's house.

**Danny Fenton** I remember she set her own house on fire, but when did she set Paulina's house on fire?

**Tucker Foley** Tasha, how many houses DID you set on fire?

**Nat Sullivan** Just mine and Paulina's. And also Mars's treehouse... oh wait, that was Mars who did that.

**Mars Hoffman** it was a science experimenttt!

**Naomi Inoue** Are you the one who thinks the world is shaped like a dodecahedron?

**Mars Hoffman** nooo, i knowwww the world is shaped like a dodecahedron!

**Naomi Inoue** Okay, I'll believe your science experiment alibi.

* * *

**Danny Fenton** THE GAME.

**84 people like this**

**Mars Hoffman** your lucky your cute, spiky...

**Melissa Wong** Darn it, Fenton! You just made me lose!

**Jazz Fenton** Real mature, guys...

**Sam Manson** Seriously, what's the big deal about The Game?

**Tucker Foley** C'mon, Sam, it's The Game! Which you just lost... and so did I...

**Sam Manson** *rolls eyes*

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez** team Edward or team Jacob?

**16 people like this**

**Sam Manson** Team who cares?

**Naomi Inoue** Team Edward!

Wait... you mean Edward Elric, right?

**Danny Fenton** Team Phantom!

**Tucker Foley** Team Rocket!

**Star Avery** Team Jacob!

**Nat Sullivan** I liked Taylor Lautner better as Sharkboy. You know, if Taylor Lautner and Taylor Swift got married, they'd both be Taylor Lautner.

* * *

**A/N: Christmanukwanztice = Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Winter Solstice. For the record, I dislike Twilight. Oh, and who wants to cameo in future chapters?**


	14. This Ain't A Scene

**Nat Sullivan** Hah! I stole my neighbor's WiFi!

**46 people like this**

**Danny Fenton** It's not such a big deal. Dad blurted out the password.

**Jack Fenton** She stole my fudge!

**Nat Sullivan** I meant the guy who lives on the OTHER side of my house. And I'm not too concerned about posting it as a status because my other next door neighbor is Old Man Jenkins and he doesn't believe in social networking.

**Tucker Foley** Was it secured with a WEP, WPA-PSK, WPA2-PSK, or was it unsecured?

**Nat Sullivan** I dunno, but the password was "atlantis".

**Tucker Foley** Was it the Atlantis A02-RA141 or the Atlantis I-Storm Lan Router ADSL?

**Nat Sullivan** I know you're a techno-geek and all, but how would you know that?

**Tucker Foley** Every router has a default password, depending on the model of the router.

**Nat Sullivan **I thought he set that as his password because when I was ten and did odd jobs at his place, he'd tell me crazy stories about how he sank Atlantis when he was my age.

* * *

**Robyn Mople - Danny Phantom** Hi, thanks for saving me from those ghosts earlier!

**Paulina Sanchez** don't get ur hopes up sweetie, the ghost boy is mine!

**Naomi Inoue** Nah, I'm pretty sure he's mine.

**Melissa Wong** He isn't mine... but he IS hot, and he will be mine.

**Tasha Shadow** Last I checked, Phantom's Angels, it's a hero's job to save people.

**Naomi Inoue** The sidekick has a point...

**Tasha Shadow** The sidekick has a name...

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez - Danny Fenton** hey Danny, there's a lady's choice dance coming up and I know u've had a crush on me for awhile, so I was wondering if u wanted to go w/ me.

**Danny Fenton** Are you sure you didn't want to ask the ghost boy?

**Star Avery** *sigh* I tried to tell her you were over her...

**Paulina Sanchez** he's probably just playing hard 2 get!

**Nat Sullivan** You're seriously talking about the same guy who, a year ago, couldn't talk to you without dropping his pants?

**Dash Baxter** but who would of thought he was danny phantom?

**Kwan Lee** if anything, nat, YOU seemed more likely to be danny phantom. the confidence, stronger than the average female, the brown-nosing to teachers like you have a hidden agenda...

**Tucker Foley** Come on! Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. Natasha Sullivan, Tasha Shadow. Similar features, same names. Next door neighbors, fighting partners. I'm surprised they kept the secret up for so long!

* * *

**Melissa Wong** ~This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race!~

**51 people like this**

**Mars Hoffman** omgggg i love fall out boy!

**Sam Manson** They're a little too mainstream for my liking...

**Nat Sullivan** I thought it was "This ain't a scene, it's a golf kart arse race!"

**Melissa Wong** Arse?

**Jazz Fenton** It's the British counterpart of butt.

* * *

**Naomi Inoue - Chinatsu Hashimoto** おはようございます。お元気ですか。

**Chinatsu Hashimoto** Ohio, Naomi-kun! I'm fine desu! =^.^=

**Naomi Inoue** No offense, but were you seriously born in Japan?

**Chinatsu Hashimoto** Of course!

**Nat Sullivan** I'm not even in touch with my Japanese half and I'm pretty sure the closest you've been to being born in Japan was in the bathroom of a Japanese restaurant, Chinatsu, if that is your real name.

**Chinatsu Hashimoto** You? Half-Japanese? Your name doesn't even SOUND Japanese!

**Naomi Inoue** That's because when our parents divorced, I went by our okaasan's last name and Natasha went by our otousan's last name.

**Nat Sullivan** You're... actually admitting we're related? Holy chiz, I have a sister!

**Naomi Inoue** What can I say? You annoy me to no end, but well... I've done my research, and I can conclude that's pretty much what sisters do.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Silvertongue's Daughter for cameoing in this chapter! BTW, other people who said they wanted to cameo, mind giving me some idea what you wanna do/say?**


	15. Rabbit Season! Duck Season!

**Skell Nolastname** I blew up the science lab today! Who knew randomly mixing chemicals was dangerous?

**77 people like this**

**Nat Sullivan** Ask the Fentons, Old Man Jenkins, my other neighbor who lives across the street whose name I don't remember, they saw me blow up my house when I was eleven... though Old Man Jenkins probably won't remember.

**Sam Manson** I thought you were eight...

**Nat Sullivan** No... I set my house on fire when I was eight. When I was eleven, I blew it up. There's a DIFFERENCE, you know!

**Mikki Taylor** Did you know that if you mix lemon juice and ammonia together JUST RIGHT, it becomes pure water so it's completely safe to drink?

**Jules Taylor** Mikki, shouldn't you be cleaning the kitchen?

**Mikki Taylor** I AM cleaning... the red velvet cake batter off the spatula with my tongue. :3

* * *

**Jazz Fenton** I got an A- :(

**6 people like this**

**Danny Fenton** Come on, really? I'M lucky if I get a grade like that!

**Naomi Inoue** Oh, Jasmine, you poor thing...

**Jazz Fenton** Danny, I'm sorry, it's still a bit hard for me to accept when I get stuff wrong. And Naomi, are you being sarcastic?

**Nat Sullivan** Believe me, she isn't; she didn't add "NOT!" at the end of her comment. -_-

**Naomi Inoue** Are YOU being sarcastic, sis?

**Nat Sullivan** *sigh* You seriously need to ask?

**Naomi Inoue** So you ARE being sarcastic! I knew it!

**Nat Sullivan** *facepalm*

**Danny Fenton** *facepalm*

**Nat Sullivan** Glad you see it my way, Danny. ^-^

**Danny Fenton** Actually, I was facepalming at the fact that Jazz is upset over an A-

* * *

**Tucker Foley** reprogrammed the Tuckbot9000 to be my butler! :D

**43 people like this**

**Maria DaTanga** hey can u make that robot do my homework?

**Nat Sullivan** Nice one, Tuck. I'll give you half of my next paycheck if you add extra features to my toaster, unless of course you'd be willing to do it for free... ^^;

* * *

**Danny Fenton - Emma Sullivan** You're Natasha's cousin, right?

**Emma Sullivan** Nah, I'm her grandpa. =P

All kidding aside, judging by your profile picture, I'd say Cousin Nat has epic taste in guys!

* * *

**Paulina Sanchez** ugh, **Steph Carmichael** wore the same dress as me to the dance...

**24 people like this**

**Star Avery** Honestly, Paulina, it looked better on Steph.

**Paulina Sanchez** ur kidding right?

* * *

**Chase Williams** If a tree falls on a walrus, which one will make a louder sound?

**30 people like this**

**Sam Manson** You know, walruses are being hunted down and might become endangered if nobody does anything about it!

**Nat Sullivan** Heh, Cousin Em's pretending to be a walrus while testing out her new webcam...

**Eric Ramsey** I am the eggman!

**Steph Carmichael** They are the eggmen!

**Chase Williams** I am the walrus!

**Mars Hoffman** goo goo g'joob, g'goo goo g'joob!

**Tucker Foley** Anyone know how the Beatles came up with that song?

**Danny Fenton** Mars told me, but then again, she also thinks she can be the next Kool-Aid man.

**Tucker Foley** I'm all for open-minded people, but that's just pushing it...

* * *

**Naomi Inoue - William Lancer** So you're the English teacher?

**William Lancer** Why yes, thank you for noticing. And you must be Natasha's sister.

**Naomi Inoue** You see the resemblance? I guess that's not the point; I wanted to ask an English related question. So it's "i" before "e" except after "c"?

**William Lancer** Precisely.

**Naomi Inoue** Got it, chief.

**Steph Carmichael** Whoa! The dull twin made a funny!

**Naomi Inoue** I did? Hey... wait a minute!

**Nat Sullivan** Society is so cruel sometimes, isn't it?

**Sam Manson** Yeah, it's not always efficient.

**Emma Sullivan** I know right... hey, was it an iceberg or a glacier that the Titanic hit prior to its sinking?

**Danny Fenton** Either way, a bunch of people died, right?

**Camille Campbell** Okay you people are weird...

**Nat Sullivan** Carpe diem: seize the day.

Then again, who says you have to limit it to just the day?

* * *

**Melissa Wong - Nat Sullivan** Rabbit season!

**Nat Sullivan** Duck season!

**Melissa Wong** Rabbit season!

**Nat Sullivan** Duck season!

**Melissa Wong** Rabbit season!

**Nat Sullivan** Duck season!

**Melissa Wong** Rabbit season!

**Nat Sullivan** Duck season!

**Melissa Wong** Rabbit season!

**Nat Sullivan** Rabbit season!

**Melissa Wong** Duck season!

**Nat Sullivan** FIRE! *shoots you*

* * *

**Emma Sullivan - Nat Sullivan** Rabbit season!

**Nat Sullivan** Duck season!

**Emma Sullivan** Rabbit season!

**Nat Sullivan** Duck season!

**Emma Sullivan** Rabbit season!

**Nat Sullivan** Duck season!

**Emma Sullivan** Rabbit season!

**Nat Sullivan** Duck season!

**Emma Sullivan** Duck season!

**Nat Sullivan** Heh, only 'cause you said so, Cousin Em... FIRE! *shoots you*

**Emma Sullivan** Aw, chiz, you got me again...

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to Skellingtonfan1 and DannySamLover20 for cameoing in this chapter!**


End file.
